1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a scheme for managing an energy storage system present inside a building and, more particularly, to technology that assigns loads based on the operation information of energy storage systems, collected to effectively operate a system for managing energy that is consumed in a building, and collected information so that costs can be minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with growing concerns regarding energy demand and supply issues and environmental influence, the management of energy facilities in a building is being increasingly performed. In a building, there are various types of energy facilities for utilizing energy, such as a boiler, a heat pump, an air blower, etc., and energy storage systems (ESSs) for generating or storing energy, such as a battery, a fuel cell battery, a solar battery, etc. The effective usage of energy storage systems can aid in demand management (DM) and demand response (DR) regarding power, for example, by means of a reduction in power consumption in a peak time span or the like, and can also aid a building administrator in reducing energy usage costs in active response to a season/time-differentiated pricing system.
To achieve balance between energy facilities and energy storage systems, a building energy management system (BEMS) performs the control of the energy facilities and the energy storage systems. The building energy management system aims to achieve a reduction in terms of the overall energy consumption costs of a building by analyzing the patterns of energy usage of energy facilities and enabling energy storage systems to efficiently operate in conjunction with each other.
An energy storage system is managed using a method of monitoring the internal factors of each cell of the energy storage system, such as current, voltage, internal resistance, etc. A battery management system (BMS), i.e., one of the commonly used energy storage system managing systems, monitors the above-mentioned internal factors at a system chip level, diagnoses the state of each cell based on the results of the monitoring, and performs management. Energy storage systems, such as fuel cell batteries, solar batteries, etc., other than batteries, can be managed using the same method.
In a conventional technology, energy storage systems are managed using only the above-described basic performance factors of each cell of the energy storage systems. In this method, energy storage systems are managed based on the real time electricity price, the amount of energy stored in a current energy storage system, and the level of loads generated in energy facilities. However, maintenance and repair aspects, represented by commissioning and measurement & verification (M&V), in the energy management of a building must be taken into account in the management of energy storage systems in the same manner. An energy storage system present in a building is used for a long period, such as for tens of years, due to the fact that the building is used for a long period. During this period, the inner cells of the energy storage system are degraded.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0134415 discloses a technology that measures and determines the State of Health (SOH) of a battery based on the voltage, temperature and State of Charge (SOC) of a battery cell, which is a basic Energy Storage System (ESS).
However, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0134415 merely discloses a technology for measuring the SOH of a battery, but does not suggest or imply a technology for adjusting the loads of energy facilities based on the SOH of a battery inside an energy storage system.
Therefore, in light of a current tendency to put emphasis on an energy demand and supply issue and environmental influence, there is a growing need for technology for adjusting the loads of energy facilities inside a building based on the SOH of a battery.